inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sengoku Bushin Musashi
Sengoku Bushin Musashi (戦国武神ムサシ lit. Sengoku War God Musashi) is a keshin in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. User(s) Inazuma Eleven GO *'Nishiki Ryouma' *'Someoka Ryuugo' Hissatsu *'SH Bushin Renzan' Info (GO) Game In the GO game, it has an amount by 140 KP. Anime It is first seen in the scans. It is first used in the anime in the Episode 30 by Nishiki Ryouma during the second half and he scored two goals against Kidokawa Seishuu after he had Someoka Ryuugo's training. In Episode 31, Nishiki used his keshin hissatsu, Bushin Renzan, to score the third goal of Raimon and complete a hat trick, also causing Raimon to win. Afterwards, this hissatsu was seen yet again in Episode 32, but only in a flashback where Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindou, Aoi, Akane and Midori where thinking of the past matches, and it was not used in the episode itself. In Episode 35, Nishiki used it again in order to stop Mahoro's keshin; Genei no Daramangarasu, but Nishiki's keshin is beaten by the keshin hissatsu; Dancing Ghost and Mahoro was able to pass by Nishiki because of the keshin disappearing. He used it again in the Episode 42 against Seidouzan. He also used Bushin Renzan and scored the second goal to Raimon. In the Episode 43 against Dragonlink in the second half, he used many times his keshin to stop Dragonlink's Keshin, and at the end of the episode, he was so tired that he can't use it anymore. It was seen again in Episode 46 on TV, which Raimon was watching on it. GO Movie In the Movie Hikaru used a fake shot by pretending to use Extend Zone and quickly passed the ball to Nishiki and he used Bushin Renzan to score the goal. Info (Chrono Stone) It was used by Nishiki in Episode 5 in the match against Protocol Omega 2.0. He also used Bushin Renzan but it was easily stopped by Zanou. It appeared again in Episode 6 alongside Sousha Maestro, Goseishin Titanias and Kensei Lancelot to stop Beta from advancing through the field. Nishiki failed to stop her Keshin Armed hissatsu. It was used again in the Episode 13. Nishiki also used Bushin Renzan and scored a goal against Shiroshika. It appeared in the Episode 16 to prevent Beta for use her Keshin Armed but it was defeated by Shoot Command K02. Slideshow Anime Sengoku Bushin Musashi CS 16 HQ 1.png Sengoku Bushin Musashi CS 16 HQ 2.png Sengoku Bushin Musashi CS 16 HQ 3.png Sengoku Bushin Musashi CS 16 HQ 4.png Sengoku Bushin Musashi CS 16 HQ 5.png Sengoku Bushin Musashi CS 16 HQ 6.png Sengoku Bushin Musashi CS 16 HQ 7.png Sengoku Bushin Musashi CS 16 HQ 8.png Movie Sengoku Bushin Musasahi GO Movie HQ 1.PNG Sengoku Bushin Musasahi GO Movie HQ 2.PNG Sengoku Bushin Musasahi GO Movie HQ 3.PNG Sengoku Bushin Musasahi GO Movie HQ 4.PNG Sengoku Bushin Musasahi GO Movie HQ 5.PNG Sengoku Bushin Musasahi GO Movie HQ 6.PNG Sengoku Bushin Musasahi GO Movie HQ 7.PNG Sengoku Bushin Musasahi GO Movie HQ 8.PNG Sengoku Bushin Musasahi GO Movie HQ 9.PNG Sengoku Bushin Musasahi GO Movie HQ 10.PNG Armed (Game) Nishiki Armed Game 1.PNG Nishiki Armed Game 2.PNG Nishiki Armed Game 3.PNG Nishiki Armed Game 4.PNG Nishiki Armed Game 5.PNG Nishiki Armed Game 6.PNG Video thumb|300px|left Trivia * This keshin is based on Musashi Miyamoto, a legendary swordman from the Sengoku era. Musashi was a formidable warrior who fought with the nitoryuu style, that's mean 2 swords are used. That's why this keshin also uses two giant swords, and an armor with the Sengoku style. * In the game, when this keshin loses a Keshin Battle, it loses its swords. Category:Earth Keshin Category:Chrono Stone Keshin